<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Let Me Love You. by lavenderhoneymndes</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29344134">Let Me Love You.</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/lavenderhoneymndes/pseuds/lavenderhoneymndes'>lavenderhoneymndes</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Chris Evans (actor) - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Dom/sub Undertones, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Smut, Vaginal Fingering</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 13:02:06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,544</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29344134</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/lavenderhoneymndes/pseuds/lavenderhoneymndes</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>you're not yourself and chris knows just what to do.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Chris Evans &amp; Reader, Chris Evans &amp; You, Chris Evans (Actor)/You, Chris Evans/Reader, Chris Evans/You</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>33</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Let Me Love You.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“Honey,” Chris hums into your ear, arms wrapped around your waist.  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes,” you huff rubbing in what remained of your moisturizer. You were stood in front of your bathroom mirror finishing off your nightly routine, in nothing but one of Chris's t-shirts, Chris’s eyes watching you from the doorframe. He couldn’t help but admire you in your natural when Chris finally decided to say what’s been on his mind all day. You hadn’t been yourself lately, too stressed about something, your mind constantly somewhere else far away from him, and he couldn't take it any longer. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re stressed.” he states planting a kiss on your shoulder, “why don’t you let me help you relax.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m fine, baby.”  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Chris always prided himself on how well he knew you. How easily he could read you, he had everything about you memorized. From the way you made your coffee, if you were in the mood for that over tea, to the way that you __. He knew everything from when you were stressed to when you were tired. And He knew how to remedy it all.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> “No, you’re not. And I know that you’re not because -” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You turn around in his hold, wrapping your arms around his shoulders, giving him a quick kiss, “Because you know me better than anyone.” you quote playfully rolling your eyes. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah,” He chuckles along with you, “and because I know you, I know when you’re stressed out. So tell me, what can I do?” he asks sincerely. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Nothing.” you say giving him a small smile, and patting his cheek, “I’ll be fine.” you leaned forward landing your lips on his in a kiss. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You sure?” he mumbles into the kiss, lips still attached to yours. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Positive.” Chris comes in for another kiss, which turns into more, as he grips at your hips, “I think I know something that will take your mind off of whatever it is that’s bothering you.” he says lowly, hands roaming down to your ass, squeezing lightly. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah?” you smirk</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Mhmm, I do.” he says resting his forehead on yours, “I just want to make you come baby.” he whispers against your lips, and you can’t help the little whimper that leaves your lips, “Can I do that?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>His words sent butterflies to your stomach, and you could feel the pool starting between your legs, “Yes.” you nearly moan out pulling him closer to you, “yes, please.” You lunge forward crashing your lips to his, and they fit so perfectly, moving in sync. Your hands roam down to the waistband of his sweat pants but he stops you, his massive hands wrapping around your wrists. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Not here.” he pants into your mouth pulling away from your kiss, “Come here.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He extends a hand out to you which you gladly take. He leans down, kissing the back of your hand quickly before flashing you a smirk. He turns, making his way towards your bedroom, pulling you behind him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>When you two reach the bed, he teasingly turns around picking you up and tossing you down on the bed making you let out a little giggle. He climbs in the bed after you, crawling up the bed, and planting kisses up your body from your shin to your neck, and finally to your lips. Your lips meld together in a searing kiss that had your head spinning. He snakes his hand down between the two of you rubbing his hand over your core, covered in nothing but the thin material of your panties. His skilled fingers draw figure eights over your clit, making you moan out. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Chris.” you whimper rolling your hips up into his fingers chasing the friction. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Okay, okay. I won’t tease, I promise.” He coos, planting a soft kiss to the corner of your lips. Just then he pushes the thin barrier of your panties to the side and begins slowly rubbing circles to your clit and you can’t help the deep moan that escapes your lips. His fingers tease at your entrance, gathering the wetness there and rubbing it up and down your folds. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re so wet, babe. Barley did anything,” he smirks down at you, and you give him a little pout, desperate for him to do more, than what he was giving you, “you’re always so ready for me, fuck.” he says almost more to himself than to you. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Just when you were about to complain, just when you were about to beg for more, he slowly plunges a finger inside. You grip at his shoulder, letting out a deep moan at the feeling of fullness, even with one finger it felt amazing. But still, you wanted more, needed more. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Chris-” you moan out</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes?” he asks, halting his assault to your neck. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I need more,” you whine. As much as Chris wants to tease you, to make it last as long as he can for you, he made a promise, and he’s never on to break a promise, especially to you. So he plunges a second finger into you curling it just right to hit that spot deep inside you that had your eyes rolling back. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Chris was so skilled with his fingers he knew exactly what to do to drive you wild. He pumped his fingers in and out of you nice and slow, with his thumb circling the little bundle of nerves, drawing out all kinds of moans and groans from you.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That feel good, baby?” he asks. You can’t even speak, too enthralled with what his fingers were doing, that all you could do was nod frantically.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Tell me you want my cock,” he growls in your ear.  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I want it. I need it.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That’s not how we ask for things, now is it?” He teases, his fingers hooking up, hitting a different spot. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Fuck - no,” you whine. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Then ask me correctly.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Can I please have your cock?” you plead, your grip on his shoulders tightening as his fingers continued to work their magic. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Good girl,” he praises, “yes you may.” He unsheaths his fingers from your core, licking them clean before fumbling with the waistband of his boxers, pushing them down his legs allowing his cock to spring free. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He takes himself in his hand pumping a few times before running it through your wet folds, up and down collecting the wetness. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Fuck.” groans out, tapping the head of his cock on your clit. You let out a little whine biting your lip and rolling your hips up, hoping he’d catch the hint. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Please,” you beg, and just like that he gives you exactly what you want, entering you in one motion, bottoming out. He crashes his lips to yours, swallowing your moans. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Fuck, you feel so good, baby.” He moans out, resting his forehead against yours.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>His movements were slow and shallow at first, allowing you to get used to the stretch that always came. He was always so gentle with you, always reading you and following your lead. And god, could he read you well. When you began rolling your hips up towards his, the way that you’d grip at his shoulders or run your fingers down his back. The way that you moans, would turn more into deeper groans. He knew what it all meant, and he didn’t hesitate to give you what you wanted. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Soon his slow shallow strokes turned quicker and deeper hitting that spot deep inside you, making your head spin. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh my go-” you moan out, tucking yourself into Chris’s neck</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s okay I got you - fuck. I got you.” He pants into your hair. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>His hips quickened, nothing but the sound of skin against skin filling the room as he pounded into you. You could feel that coil deep in your stomach begins to tighten and you knew it was only a matter of time. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Fuck, baby. I can feel you -” he grunts, “come for me. Come on my cock baby come on.” he urges as his hips become quicker. He sneaks a hand down in between the two of you, his fingers finding your clit and rubbing at the little bundle of nerves. It’s enough to get you to cry out, and soon enough you see white, body tingling all over as you reach your high. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Shit -” Chris moans, his own orgasm creeping up, as he feels your velvety walls contracting around him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Cum in me,” you moan out, bringing your hands up intertwining your fingers in his hair. “Please. I want you to,” you say tugging at his hair lightly the way he likes. He lets out a deep grown crashing his lips to yours, as he spills into you. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>His hips slow down to a stop and too quickly he lifting himself up, making a move to roll over next to you. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Wait, stay for a second,” you whisper, pulling him back closer to you. And he lets you, staying there with you while you both come down from your highs, his head resting on your chest. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That was amazing. Thank you,” you say into the darkness of the moonlit room. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re welcome,” He chuckles looking up at you, “Do you feel better?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Much.” you smile down at him planting a kiss on his forehead. “Thank you.”  </span>
</p>
<p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>